Dulce molestia
by RoFer
Summary: ¿Qué será lo que siente Sasuke cada vez que llama molesta a Sakura? / —Sasuke-kun…yo… ¡yo te amo con todo mi corazón! - Ella me ama pero no puede estar a mi lado / SasuSaku / Oneshot


**Advertencias:** Un poco de **OoC **en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**.**

**¿Qué será lo que siente Sasuke cada vez que llama molesta a Sakura?**

_Un oneshot contado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke._

**.**

* * *

/ _**Dulce molestia**_ \

_Molestia_

Una palabra que simplemente me acostumbré a usar sin darme cuenta. Su significado lo tenía muy claro y mi mente visualizaba sola una imagen de la que sin duda jamás olvidaría a través del tiempo. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de _ella_.

¿Cómo olvidar a aquella chica **_molesta_**?

Imposible.

Así de sencillo.

Era imposible no recordarlo, y por supuesto que era sumamente peor tratar de olvidar su rostro con un velo de tristeza.

Sacar de mi memoria esos intensos momentos que lograban un dolor en mi pecho eran como si un aguijón candente se tratase y me fundiera por dentro.

Quemándome vivo...

-Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura...

Ahí estaba como todas las veces, llorando sobre mi pecho angustiada por mi supuesta muerte, esa vez de nuestra primera misión ninja en el País de las Olas.

-Estás pesada...

-Sasu...ke...kun

Y de nuevo sus ojos jades brillosos se llenaron de más...

_Lágrimas._

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

Sus brazos me envolvieron y sentí como escondía su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello sorprendiéndome más de lo que creí por su acción. Me sonrojé sin saberlo.

¡Diablos!

Y la sensación fue más molesta al sentir como su mejilla, caliente y húmeda por sus lágrimas saladas, tocó la mía fría como la misma nieve.

-Sakura, eso duele.

-Lo...lo sien...to

Mi yo interno se enterneció, pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

Quería confortarla entre mis brazos y calmar sus dolorosas lágrimas...

¿Cómo olvidar esas lágrimas que lograban que mi ya destrozado pecho doliera mucho mas cada vez que surcaban éstas sus sonrosadas mejillas?

Sencillamente era imposible, porque yo era el culpable de sus lágrimas.

Nunca mi inconsciente sería capaz de desaparecer esas escenas de dolor...

Y ese debería ser mi suplicio, recordar a mi _molestia_ haciéndola sufrir.

-Sasuke-kun...yo... ¡yo te amo con todo mi corazón!!

Ella me amaba.

Ella...me lo dijo y yo...

-Si estás conmigo seremos felices, ¡Te lo juro!!

Sakura...

-¡¡Haré lo que sea por ti!! Lévame contigo si quieres irte, pero no me dejes, por favor...

Tú...no puedes estar a mi lado.

-Eres tan...molesta.

Lo hice de nuevo.

La herí otra vez.

Mierda, detesto este sentimiento. ¡¡Odio sentir esta culpa que carcome mi alma!!

Matar sus esperanzas, dejar que su pobre corazón sea lastimado una y mil veces, dejar que la desilusión la albergue...

_Pero..._

-Sakura...Gracias.

Te dejaré en claro que no eres...tan _molesta_ como crees.

Lo siento Sakura, no hay opción, no quiero que sigas mi camino lleno de sufrimiento.

Una maldición de la que debo cargar por mi mismo. No importa el tiempo que me lleve, si tengo que perder los vínculos que tuve con ustedes, mi equipo, con Konoha...lo asumiré.

Aunque sepa muy dentro de mi alma que pueda ya ser demasiado tarde para mí.

Quizá el miedo sea una buena respuesta para todo lo que siento, sin embargo no lo tengo.

El miedo pasó a segundo plano. Y es algo de lo que he llegado a acostumbrarme. Así viví toda mi vida y así será hasta el día...hasta el día que deje de existir.

Mas...fue ese día, en el que volví a verlos, donde los vínculos que corté con ustedes amenazaron en colarse en mi interior como si se tratase de heridas abiertas que quemaban al rojo vivo.

A pesar de nuestro primer encuentro, me siguieron buscando, tratando de hacerme volver a la vida que llevaba antes, a los juegos de niños que teníamos a los 12 años.

Aún ese dulce "Sasuke-kun" salir de sus labios quedaron en mi memoria. Podía recordarlo, doliéndome como brasas, quemando lentamente mi piel, pero al fin y al cabo...sabía que esto llegaría a pasar tarde o temprano.

- ¡Eh? ¿Una kunoichi de Konoha?

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Sasuke?

Ahí estaba mi _molestia_, con su sedoso cabello rosado, sus ojos verdes iluminados al verme otra vez, y su cuerpo maltratado...con ciertas heridas no muy graves.

- ¿Sasuke...kun?

¡Demonios!

¡¿Por qué Sakura!?

¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

-Déjenme solo.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con ella. No podía dejar que esto se saliera de control.

Y fue pues lo que me asombró en demasía al ver como Sakura tambaleándose corría hacía mí con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro, sus ojos llorosos y la convicción que conmigo hallaría la cura a su aflicción.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!

Los miembros de mi equipo se quedaron estáticos como yo al ver su atrevida acción, sin embargo se fueron rápidamente dejándome con ella, mientras la cogía con fuerza entre mis brazos cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra áspera.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun te encontré... - su voz resultó ser tan suave como la recordaba, tan dulce...

-Baka, te dije que no me siguieran, que no me buscaran.

-Sabía que dirías eso - Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria, no sabiendo yo el porqué.

Ella sabía que podía matarla en cualquier momento, era un traidor hacía Konoha, el Uchiha prófugo y más buscado.

Un peligro para todos, especialmente para ella.

-Escucha Sakura, será mejor que te vayas - Dejaría en claro las cosas. Ella se iría.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun... - La incorporé sin dificultades, mientras sus jades se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

Mierda, no de nuevo Sasuke. ¡De nuevo la haces sufrir!

- ¡No me iré de tu lado!

Ella entrelazó sus brazos en mi cuello y con una decisión que nunca vi en sus ojos, acercó sus labios a los míos, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun... - susurró antes de besarme y dejarme en shock total.

Sin embargo, el hecho de su acción fue suplantado por la intensa sensación que me embargó.

Sus _adictivos_ y _dulces_ labios.

El _suave_ olor a cerezos de sus cabellos.

La _tersa_ piel de su cintura...

¿Su _cintura...?_

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - Ahora sus mejillas enrojecieron más de lo alguna vez pude verlas.

-Hn - Que más podía decir. Diablos. No quería sonrojarme por eso.

Mas...

Era inevitable, como dije, que llegaría a pasar esto...

Y no me arrepiento, quizá sea por el fuerte sentimiento que me llenó en esos instantes después de verla y correr hacía mis brazos.

Quizá es la extraña necesidad de tenerla conmigo siempre, así como me lo prometió ese día, ese día del cambió que mi vida sufrió.

De ser un ninja de Konoha que buscaba poder y que terminó en manos de Orochimaru a llegar a volverme un exiliado de mi Aldea, dejando todos mis sentimientos en el abandono...

Sin embargo...

Ella, mi dulce _molestia_, fue, es y será siempre, la única capaz de hacerme recordar lo que significa amistad, familia...y sobre todo.

_Amor._

* * *

Este es el primer oneshot que escribo n.n

me inspiré leyendo del manga todos los momentos sasusaku que pude encontrar nWn

Espero les haya gustado OwO

Atte. **Rose Uchiha**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
